


BloodAisle: The Combining of Worlds

by sanguinary_coronation



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Bee Movie (2007), Foodfight! (2012), Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bees?, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, F/M, Food Fight, Like seriously this is going to be so many chapters, Long, M/M, Multi, Nya~, Romance, This is the epitome of my writing career, Vampires, and they're probably gonna be spaced out because I'm inconsistent so I apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinary_coronation/pseuds/sanguinary_coronation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the initial idea for this two years ago. While I started with one chapter, it never went anywhere and frankly the quality was disappointing. In any case, I don't think I there's anything I can say here that will adequately prepare you for what you are about to lay eyes upon. Though really, I don't think anyone could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, My Name Is Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

The sun was rising over scenic Generic Gothic Mansion far out in the countryside, isolated from the peering eyes and burning glares of Preps and Posers, much how the inhabitants enjoyed it. No sooner than had the sun risen, though, did thick, dark gray clouds overtake it. They threatened to overtake the countryside mansion in a storm of precipitation, though the ambiguous nature of where, exactly, the mansion was left the clouds unable to decide whether they wanted to rain or snow. Rumbling to themselves in confusion, they let out a single clap of thunder before unleashing a downfall of sleet upon the mansion. The surrounding area, inexplicably, was as sunny as ever.

On the six-storey sixty-roomed mansion's sixth door on the sixth floor, a dark black coffin lay just under the window. The hot pink lace trim on the lid of the coffin had been hastily ripped off, leaving only the shredded remnants of fabric trimming its edge. A low groaning sound could be heard from within the coffin, as the lightweight lid was promptly slid off to the side by an exhausted, paper-white, disgruntled vampire girl. Gazing fondly at her posters of Good Charlotte and My Chemical Romance adorning the wall opposite where she lay, she found strength within them to drag herself out of the coffin. "Anything for you, Gerard..." she whispered sexily, for no ears but her own.

Today was an important day, she knew she had to dress nicely for it. Her first boyfriend was going to be proposing to her today! One of her housemates had tipped her off to the ring she'd found hidden in among the contents of the vegetable drawer, the one place he must have known his girlfriend would never look. What a clever, appropriately gothic man for one such as her. Of course, as soon as her first boyfriend proposed, her second boyfriend would know and immediately swear his life to her as well. Then they would embrace all together and run off to the nearest private space to passionately French together. Or perhaps not, the trio had displayed exhibitionist tendencies in the past.

Strolling gothically over to her black vanity table, she sat down on the gothic black stool with a hot pink cushion to prepare her face for the day. Eternally being coated in white foundation in spite of her actual complexion being even paler allowed her to see her reflection in the mirror, even though she was a vampire. She reapplied a generous coat of white foundation, pausing for a moment to contemplate what shade of eyeshadow she should wear. She had worn purple yesterday, and knowing it'd be a taboo to wear the same shade two days in a row, she applied a thick cloud of red eyeshadow to both of her eyelids, the bright colour fading around her eyes, giving off an effect that could be described as "smokey". She carefully winged her eyeliner, applying a heaping amount of eyeliner below her eyes as well. Some would say she was already looking extraordinarily gothic, others might say she resembled a raccoon. Several coats of black mascara, black lipstick, and black nail polish later, she had finally completed her look for the day.

Once finished with her makeup, she sulked over to her gigantic closet filled to bursting with uncannily-similar-but-not-quite identical attire, the vampiress browsing her options carefully. Should she wear the black corset with matching lace, or the black corset with red lace? It WAS a special day, after all. The red-laced one was a little ill-fitting int the chest region, however, and it would draw even more attention to her boobs than usual. However, in the isolation of the countryside, there were no perverted preps to stare and as such, she decided it would be perfect for the day of the proposal. Wiggling the overbust corset over her head and shoulders, she wrestled with tightening it and keeping everything in place but ultimately triumphed over the garment. Now that one battle had been won, it was time to decide what she should wear with it.

The decision was surprisingly easy to make. A black miniskirt with red pentagrams on it, hot pink fishnets on her arms and legs, and a pair of high heeled knee-length black boots complete with decorative skull buckles to complete the look. Her outfit and makeup were now perfect. However, without her accessories and new hairstyle to top everything off, there was no way she was going to leave the room. While normally she would leave her black hair with red tips and purple streaks down normally, for such a monumental day it was only natural that she brush her hair down in her face à la Samara Morgan and, with the help of an entire tube of styling gel, style it so that it was all spiky. The end result looked something like an oversized emo porcupine had made its home on her head down to the middle of her back, but the was satisfied with it.

Picking out several pieces of jewelry from her crypt-shaped jewelry box, she decided that she may as well go all the way with the grimdark glamour today. Crucifix shaped earrings and two skull-shaped studs in both ears was enough to stand out without looking like a poser for having too many earrings. Everyone knew that having eight or more earrings meant you were trying too hard. A choker with a small locket-like frame in the centre above the throat proudly displayed a tiny photograph of Billie Joe Armstrong, the lead singer of Green Day, as if it were in a locket. But her skull-shaped locket had two pictures already in it, one of each of her boyfriends.

After about an hour and a half of preparing, she was finally ready to leave her room. Stomping over to the door, heavy boots thudding loudly against the creaky wooden floorboards, she swung the door open dramatically as she made her grand exit. Her housemate, Willow, was standing just outside the door waiting for her as usual with her eyes closed. Classic Willow. The girl flipped her waist-length black hair with magenta streaks and opened her forest green eyes, waving enthusiastically (or as enthusiastically as a goth can) at her friend and housemate. Willow was not dressed anywhere near as fancily, sporting simply a black MCR t-shirt, black skirt, and black boots.

"Konnichiwa, Ebony!" the girl enounced depressedly, "You look so hot today! Watashi wa waku waku suru about your first boyfriend proposing to you." Ebony pouted at her friend, upset that she hadn't even gotten to introduce herself out loud yet, but she was in a once-in-a-blue-moon good mood on this day, so she allowed the deviation from her schedule just this once. She would have to find an excuse to introduce herself and painstakingly describe her outfit later, though, otherwise she would compulsively shove her silver knife into her heart, over and over until she died. Truly, it was a wretched curse that plagued her life, the curse of Describens Vestimenta. One day, it would have to be broken.

But today was not that day. Ebony could not shake the horrible, foreboding feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was good, bad, or anywhere in the middle, whatever this mysterious event would turn out to be was surely destined to result in a monumental change. Perhaps it would end up being nothing but pre-proposal jitters, but on the other it may very well have been leading up to tragedy. Ebony shrugged simply, as unconcerned with this feeling as every single other one of her feelings except for 'sad' and 'horny'. She was surprised, though, that she hadn't heard even a peep from the boys' side of the manor. Normally there was a thump, or groan, or anything by now.

"Willow, bitch, have you fucking seen Draco or Vampire today? He's supposed to be fucking proposing to me today." she intoned, the furious expression on her face completely mismatching her monotonous voice. She glared expectantly at Willow, who, uncharacteristicaly, had a mystified and shocked expression on her face. 

"I thought they were sleeping in your room last night! If they're not there, then I don't know where they are, Eboby." Ebony grimaced as Willow spoke her name incorrectly for surely what would only be the first of many times today. It was another curse, the Nemo Dicit Meum Nomen Rectus curse. Yet another flaw to her character, and ultimately the worst.

"Oh my Satan, you don't think a bunch of preps broke in and stole them do you?!" Willow asked, her surprised expression shifting to one of fear, "I heard glass breaking last night but I didn't want to get out of my coffin to check it out." Ebony glared daggers at her dim-witted hot pink-highlighted excuse for a friend. If looks could kill, Willow would have been staked through the heart and filleted by silver knives. "You didn't fucking think that might be good to start with, baka?" Ebony growled. Upon a short trip to the boys' room, her worst fear was confirmed. The window was definitely shattered, glass strewn across the floor, her boys nowhere to be seen. Even Draco's silver knife lay on the floor, as if he had struggled to grasp it but slipped away before he could.

"I'm gonna fucking find whoever fucking did this, the fucker." Ebony vowed, a grim determination flickering in her cold, lifeless eyes.

Without saying another word to Willow, she sped down every flight of stairs and out of the house, hopping in Vampire's flying black motorbike with a red 666 inside a pentagram on the sides and taking to the skies, intent on finding them in the nearest town. Evanescence and Green Day blared from the built in speakers as she flew, drawing the odd look of confusion and much more frequent look of disgust from the muggles below. Touching down just outside the local Hot Topic, she dismounted and dusted off her skirt, pausing to flip off a family of preps. This was met with horrified gasps and the mother's hands clamping over her child's eyes. Stomping off to roam the streets, she swore that she would find Vampire and Draco no matter what it took.

Little did she know just how great the scale of this adventure would turn out to be.


	2. Dogtective Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex and Dan enter the fray... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to you, Jessica. I'm sorry that my last chapter was disappointing, and I tried really, really, really hard to make this one better. Please accept my greatest apologies, and also one free ticket to ride my time travel machine so you may regain those five minutes of your life to do something great with. Also, I'm aware this is considerably shorter, but for the sake of advancing the plot at a rate faster than biannually, the character introduction chapters from this point on WILL be shorter.

Dex Dogtective sat hunched over his desk. Case files were scattered over the surface, soiled by coffee-stained rings from many a sleepless night spent studying them. While crime in Marketropolis had been on the decline, ever since they had assimilated into the human world, there was still the odd ne'er-do-well who thought he - or she, crime doesn't discriminate, - could get away with any petty act of theft they so pleased. 

Of course, with Dex Dogtective in their town, they never got away with it. They never could. His nose was too keen and his senses too sharp. He would be on them faster than a flock of starving seagulls on a dropped carton of french fries. Many a civilian had sent in their letters and care packages, thanking him for his service to their fair city.

This case, though, this case was different. This was a repeat incident, one he'd let slip under his nose for half a year in deep depression. Sunshine Goodness, his sweet lady, had gone missing once again. Once again, there was no trace of her. Once again, he had fallen into the nightmares that had plagued him so long ago. He swore up and down that this time around, he wouldn't succumb to those demons. Not again. 

He was as focused on this case as a cat on a laser pointer. The rain falling on the roof of his office echoed like the drumming of fingers on the desk of a frustrated journalist unable to pen his latest story. The early-morning downpour was faintly illuminated from behind, the sun's strong and bright rays turning what would have been gloomy gray clouds into a stunning silver. 

The turn of a knob and clicking of heels on his floor interrupted Dex's concentration. The clicking of heels was instantly followed by the heavy clunk of the rest of the sole, the full form too short to see over his desk. Shuffling his papers aside, Dex sighed heavily and slunk back in his chair, rubbing a paw-hand over his eyes.

"What can I help ya with?" he demanded gruffly. The wait between question and answer was permeated with the sounds of a slight struggle, and the feeling of his desk being kicked a couple of times. Opening an eye slowly, he snapped to full alertness when he saw his old friend, Daredevil Dan the Chocolate Squirrel, seated atop his desk. Dan definitely didn’t have legs up to there. In fact, if Dex had to venture an estimate, his squirrely companion was approximately 5% leg.

Green eyes burned into blue ones, an unusual grimness evident on the squirrel's face. "Come on, man, don't'cha remember what happened last time?" Of course he remembered. How could he forget those six months of his life lost, fruitlessly yet relentlessly searching for any trace of the fair dame's whereabouts? It was the lowest point of his life and not a time regarded fondly. But he would not be the dog he was today without it.

“I know, Dan, I know.” Dex responded curtly, cutting the squirrel short like the life of a politician who kept running his mouth. “It’s not going to happen again. I already have my lead.” Daredevil Dan performed a spine-snapping little breakdance backflip atop the desk, scattering papers everywhere, in response. “Whaaaat! Then why’re you waitin’ around here, man? Go get your girl!” 

The dogtective shook his head tiredly. “It’s not that easy, Dan. This involves heavy human-world work, and having assimilated or not, it isn’t going to be easy. We’re still ikes. If a human’s taken her, it’ll be spam near impossible to get her back on my own. Especially at this size.” Dan crossed his arms, huffing and dancing a poor imitation of a little jig angrily.

“That didn’t stop you before, bro! With me, your best friend, Daredevil Dan, by your side, we can kick their additives just like we did last time!” Clearly exhausted and/or just wanting to get Dan off his case, Dex slowly stood up from his chair and sighed. “Fine. I’ve got enough of a lead that’s worth sniffing out the trail of anyways. Get your stuff.”

Dan and Dex stepped out of the office, into the bright artificial light of the supermarket aisle. It was going to be tedious getting out without getting trampled, but there were notices everywhere advising customers to be mindful of the little ikes. Of course, notices in a supermarket might as well be invisible for all the good they do, but at least it’d be a little easier due to the few who gave a damn. Eventually, they’d be able to break past the exit door, but until then, their adventure is not one to be detailed here.

(Spoilers: It was really boring and they pretty much walked outside with next to no problem.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I’m sure you all know how it is. Getting caught up with, like, life and stuff, as well as losing work and generally getting wrapped up with work. But damn it, I am going to see this thing through even if it takes YEARS. I'll try to be considerably faster with updating the next chapter.


	3. Looking for True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neko sugar girls enter the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Simpleflips.

The young woman had promised herself she would never come back here after the death of her best friend. But the night had been cruel to her, hallucinations of the other girl’s screams of agony throughout every moment of her existence leading to her death. It had been traumatic - she’d watched the the other girl die in front of her like a rabid animal. There was nothing she could have done to ease the pain, nothing she could have done to make it over faster, nothing but the tears on her face and a gentle hold on her friend as she slipped into death’s hollow embrace. How long had it been since that day? It must have been years, but it felt like mere days. The chronology of these things always had been awfully confusing. But none of that was important now. Something unknowable but unmistakably compelling had spurred her into action. Here she stood in the spot where she always came to be alone in a few moments of blissful meditation before whatever adventure the two once would get up to. As the sun peaked over the field, a gentle breeze tousled the red locks of her hair and the olive fabric of her loose dress.

Footsteps approached behind her, rustling through the grass just off the path, accompanied by the sound of what was presumably two overinflated water balloons being smacked up and down. As she turned to question whoever had encroached on her territory, the young woman was met with a shocking sight and an even more shocking sound.

“KONEKO-CHAAAAAAN~!!!!!!”

Right. Those never had been screeches of agony. That was just how the ungodly creature communicated. ‘Goddammit!’ Koneko-chan thought scathingly to herself, ‘I thought that bitch died of a broken kokoro after I hired Kidnapper-kun to deal with Hitoshi-san.’ All of her unbridled, otherworldly rage contorted her face into the most serene, pleasant, friendly smile she had in her body, greeting the green-haired girl as if nothing was wrong. “Ah, Raku-chan.” Every word Koneko-chan spoke felt like she was being forced to swallow concrete that was almost fully hardened, but still just malleable enough to mold to her esophagus and choke her. “How are you holding up on this lovely day--” God, did she have to say this last part? “-- my dear best friend?” It was a miracle that she didn’t dry heave right then and there. Raku-chan’s grey cat ears perked up and she wagged her tail a little bit. Koneko-chan’s golden eyes didn’t betray her seething hate for even a second, somehow.

“I’M DAIJOUBU, DESU!!!! NYA!!!!” Raku-chan’s incessant screaming caused the two sacks full of agitated bats on her chest to thrash about violently again. Business as usual for the neko. Koneko-chan, on the other hand, was very not daijoubu. She was so not daijoubu that she’d dare to break the weebspeak narrative and say that she was not okay. And considering her source material, that’s pretty impressive. In fact, Koneko-chan opted to begin astral projecting instead of processing a single goddamn word her dimwitted companion spoke. It helped her suppress the urge to murder the hell out of the other girl, and it gave her voice that distant, aloof edge. “That’s good, Raku-chan.” Before she could even brush a stray strand of red hair from her face, Raku-chan grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her violently. “NO!!!!! IT’S NOT DAIJOUBU!!!!!” Koneko-chan furrowed her brows in a concern-adjacent look. ‘Then why the fuck did you say that it was, you goddamn waste of an animation budget. You’re supposed to be dead. Go back to being dead.’ is what she wished she could say. “Oh no, what’s wrong?” is what she actually said. Those four words would soon become her biggest regret, and by soon I mean right away as she saw Raku-chan pause to take a breath.

“HITOSHI-SAN’S MISSING, NYAAAAA--” God. Dammit. She’d started to cry and scream like she had after getting bitten by that squirrel. “--AAAAAAA!!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Koneko-chan slowly, serenely, folded her ears against her head and pressed her hands down over them to muffle the noise. It continued in that manner for about five minutes before Raku-chan quite literally bounced back into the closest approximation of ‘reasonable’ a thing like that could manage. “My kokoro… it hurts without him, Koneko-chan, nya!” ‘Yeah no shit,’ she mused, ‘it literally broke and you actually died and I wish I was dreaming right now.’ “So we’re gonna save him!”

Oh god what.

No. No. A thousand times no. The Nyan Neko Sugar Girls debacle had been MORE than enough for nine lifetimes. Koneko-chan could rattle off an alphabetized list of tortures she’d rather be subjected to than have to endure anything even slightly like that ever again. It was a miracle she’d been able to manipulate the narrative to have Raku-chan killed off once. If she was brought into it further, she might finally go full bananas. No more apples or oranges in the bowl. These thoughts and more ran through the back of her mind, but as Koneko-chan was still on autopilot her mouth moved faster than her brain. “Of course we will, Raku-chan.” Oh god no. The real Koneko-chan snapped back to reality for a fearful moment as Raku-chan’s sugoi purple eyes underwent a size increase and sparkled as if someone had poured glitter packets in them. Upon closer inspection, actually, that was exactly the case. What the FUCK, Raku-chan.

When Raku-chan glomped her, nuzzling her and purring, Koneko-chan began astral projecting harder than she’d ever astral projected before.

“YAYYYY!!!! I’M SO ARIGATOUFUL, KONEKO-CHAN, NYA!!!!!”

Raku-chan grabbed her arm and dragged her off towards the nearest city. Which, considering they’d met in the field from the intro credits, was a bit of a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s dedicated to the good people over at The Bownay Zownay. The Cursed Produce gang. The Good Posts Only Zone crew. Et cetera, et cetera, this one goes out to you. Mostly for making me capable of reading and writing large amounts of text consisting of assorted nyas. You made your jokes, you had your laughs, I had my grossly and purposefully over-exaggerated reactions (because that's funny), but I’ve been desensitized to it as a direct result of your interference. Without you, this chapter of BloodAisle might never have come to fruition. Have you blessed us? Have you cursed us? Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing? Not a speck of light is showing, so the danger must be growing. Are the fires of Hell a-glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? YES! THE DANGER MUST BE GROWING, FOR THE ROWERS KEEP ON ROWING! AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys. <3


End file.
